


看起来像是吉良先生的研究报告

by chongta



Category: Kira Yoshikage - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongta/pseuds/chongta
Kudos: 3





	看起来像是吉良先生的研究报告

*是带一点点擦边球的成h吉良前提下的抹布吉良，剧情是群里太太的脑洞，吉良被送到spw强行做心理疏导实验

*一个预警，本文含睡奸（可能），舔身体（包括脸，胸和肛门），一定的语言侮辱和角色崩坏，请大家注意避雷

*最后放一小段百度百科上抄的精神药物的副作用科普

不良反应

苯二氮䓬类药物毒性较小，安全可靠，常见的不良反应有：

过度镇静

可出现困倦、乏力、嗜睡、头晕，运动协调性降低。大剂量可引起共济失调，吐字不清，暂时性遗忘和意识障碍，严重时可引起昏迷和呼吸抑制。

以上

灰白天花板单调忠实地反射冷色灯光，把没有窗户的房间照的如同白昼。分割墙壁与顶棚的两线直直向前延伸，好像没有尽头似的。

但是容纳自己身体的空间却相当狭小，简直叫人喘不上气。吞噬视野的冷白令他头晕目眩，吉良用力闭上眼又睁开，才勉强看清楚那模糊的白色圆环是LED灯。他从梦中醒来，却记不清一点内容，就连自己到底是何时睡去的也尽数忘却。不该是这样的……吉良疲惫地想着。他作息时间向来规律，很少做梦；记忆力也还不错，最起码曾经的他从不会忘记自己的睡觉时间。

他花了差不多一分钟才想起自己身在何处。那么上次想起这件事用了多久呢……他也不记得了，倒不如说每次醒来的时间间隔都太长了，他简直觉得自己这次睡了一个月。

他想爬起来，自己躺的这张“床”实在太硬了，没有床垫也没有枕头，脖子下面的真空状态让他觉得很不舒服。他手脚并用，却发现自己的身体不受控制，只有脖子可以勉强转动，骨骼发出好像碎砂在玻璃瓶里晃动时的“咯啦”声。蓦地，潮水般涌来的恐惧令他瞪大双眼，死死盯着隔壁床惊叫出声——一具无头的身体正在自己大脑指令下挣扎着试图爬起，而自己的，自己的脖子以下除了一滩喷溅的血渍以外，什么也没有——

“吉、良……吉、影……”

恍惚间，吉良听到好像有人在叫自己的名字。他惊恐地寻找着声音来源，周围墙壁在呼唤声中扭曲变形坍缩为黑洞，伸出无数双枯瘦干瘪连皮肤都已经发黑的僵冷尸手。它们狠狠撕扯吉良没有头的身体，一字一顿机械地呼喊他的名字，仿佛那是一串特别拗口的单词。

吉良就这样眼睁睁的看着自己的身体被撕碎，肚肠和内脏破碎零件一样滴滴答答流了一地，血肉模糊骨骼拆解，剧烈痛感也随之传到大脑皮层。

呃啊啊啊啊——好疼！

沾满黏糊血浆的手毫不犹豫地向他仅剩的头部袭来，被难看的手碰到对于吉良来说就好像被男人强奸一样令他产生生理性的不适，更何况这些连下水道里老鼠爪子都不如的东西。本能嘶吼着命令他赶紧逃，但已经失去身体的吉良却无能为力，只能眼睁睁地任人鱼肉。

呃啊，快放开，你们这些恶心的玩意，不要碰我啊！！

几只手猛扯他的头发，另一些则伸进他嘴里，抵住上下牙床狠狠分开——它们想把他从嘴角开始撕成两半。嘴里的手散发着一阵阵令人作呕的尸臭，而没了胃袋的吉良只能做到挤压喉咙的动作，却什么也吐不出来。更加折磨他的是超出人类阈值的剧痛，他清晰地感觉到嘴角肌肉撕裂，鲜血顺着苍白冒汗的下颌淌下来。那些手还不肯罢休，它们捏断他的鼻梁，抠出他的眼珠，甚至剥离他的皮肤……但他仍然有意识，不断增加的痛感只会让他越来越清醒——

——！！！

吉良吉影打了一个激灵，睁开了眼。他再一次从梦中醒来，却记不清一点内容，甚至连何时睡去的也尽数忘却。他想擦一把额上的冷汗，却发现四肢被结结实实地捆在拘束服里，周围只有灰白色调的墙壁和刺眼的白光。

他终于想起自己被关在这个鬼地方已经两天了，被迫“治疗”，监视，永无天日。

吉良叹了口气，重新闭上眼睛。

——又是糟糕的一天……

“您要见的那个‘吉良吉影’是隔离室的那位吗？”我回忆着那个“吉良吉影”特别的斑马纹一样的发型，用手在自己头上比划了一下。“就是头发这样子的那个人？”

“对对，麻烦您让我见他一面。”站在我对面的飞机头少年听了我的描述赶紧鞠躬致歉，那团支出来的头发扫过我的鼻尖。和他一样奇怪的发型呢。

“你这样子我很困扰啊，你也知道，重症隔离室不能随便让人——”

我摆摆手露出无奈的表情，耸了耸肩。正这么解释着，身后的灯光却突然被一个高大的人影挡住了。

是空条承太郎先生——那个海洋学博士，明明已经过了上学年纪还穿着改装浮夸学生装的家伙。虽然不知道一个博士为什么会在财团里有数一数二的地位，但我惹不起他，他要求带着这飞机头小子探望的话我可没法拒绝。

“既然是空条先生的要求的话……好吧。不过，病人出现情绪不稳定情况的话会很危险，请允许我陪同前往。”我举着手里的钥匙卡，对他们做了请的手势。

我叫山下，目前是个医学院的心理学实习医生，虽然平时成绩算不上优秀，但是自信说来我很会讨老师欢心，所以每次外出学习时老师都会带上我。和老师一起被spw财团雇来已经是一周前的事情了，据说这个前杀人犯患者的症状十分罕见，连老师也没有见过。

不知道为什么，听到“杀人犯”这个词时我并没有产生什么恐惧，或许是因为没过多久我就看到了他。这个叫吉良吉影的病人是被空条承太郎抱来的，尽管我手里的资料显示这是个身材匀称的男人，但在魁梧的空条承太郎怀里他显得十分娇小可人，安静的就像刚出生的小猫。板板正正向后梳着的头发上挂着尘土和石子，额头伤口流出的血液粘在他稍长微卷的睫毛上，眉头蹙紧脸色惨白。以我站的角度只能看到他一小部分的侧脸，但是我不得不说他这副样子很迷人。

我逐渐兴奋起来了，看见他这副奄奄一息的样子简直如同用上百根羽毛来搔我的痒。我不禁开始想象他平时生活的样子，他杀人时的样子，他的症状到底是怎样的呢……激烈的紧张感和兴奋感刺激着我的大脑，甚至感觉到两腿间的裤裆已经扎起了帐篷，我赶紧用白大褂挡住它。

第二天，治疗就开始了。不，与其说是「治疗」不如说是「实验」。由于不清楚采取何种方法才能让他忘掉自己的“欲望”，财团的医师不顾老师的劝阻，直接在无麻醉的情况下进行电疗。吉良先生的眼珠向后翻，唾液控制不住的挂在唇边，他的身体好像被拖到太阳下暴晒的鱼一样不停的抽搐，被绑在手术台上垂死挣扎的小白鼠。似乎是由于受伤体力不支，在第一轮电击进行到一半时就昏过去了。

这是作为助手的我目击到的全过程，虽然吉良先生楚楚可怜的样子让人心疼，但是兴奋的感觉更让我大脑充血。我最喜欢病人们在接受心理治疗后展现出他们脆弱本性的样子，不管多么强势的人，长期的治疗都会让他们像受伤的动物一样缩成一团，而这时正是操控他们的精神，让他们屈服于我的大好时机。迄今为止，我已经参加过四十八次学习实验了，每次都会和我觉得合适的病人产生肉体关系。他们也都对我言听计从，从不会泄密。

我的下一个目标已经确认了，于是我跟老师要来了临床监护的名额，过不了多久，我就能把这个迷人的吉良先生变成我的第四十九个猎物。

满是医用消毒水味道的走廊上，我跟在这两个又高又壮的男人屁股后面走着，气氛尴尬到不行。飞机头好像自来熟一样地问我问题，他每问一句，我就只得硬着头皮回答一句。没办法，这样的两个人作为监护人来探病怎么看都觉得太可疑了，而且这个跟空条长相相似的飞机头还是个高中生，我不禁开始胡思乱想起他们和吉良先生的关系。

终于到了隔离病房的门前，我心里暗暗想着吉良先生可能还没醒过来，所以这两个碍事的家伙应该看一眼就会走了吧。伴随着清脆的机械音，厚重的电子门在我面前缓缓打开，意料之外的景象使我脸上的表情凝固了——床上只剩下了一堆破破烂烂的白布，而拘束服里面的人早就不知所踪。

“承……承太郎先生！”飞机头第一个大喊了出来。

我愣在原地，还没反应过来怎么回事，额头就挨了一下金属的重击。我被打得眼冒金星，空条立马冲过来把我推到了一边，他大喊了一句什么我根本没有听清，在我回过神来的时候，浑身赤裸的吉良先生已经被他反剪双手按在了地上，被当成凶器的金属凳子腿“骨碌碌”的滚到墙角。

“蠢货，你还妄想一次性放倒我们三个吗！”空条骂了一句，反手对着被压在地上的人就是一拳。

吉良先生的脸上立刻挂了彩，散开的头发和鼻血乱七八糟的都糊在脸上，他把嘴里的血吐到地板上，不挣扎也不说话，只是表情凶恶的瞪着空条。空条就这么压制着他，吉良先生苍白削薄的身体在堪称魁梧的空条身下剧烈喘息，我能看到那上面暧昧的红痕。是拘束服留下的吗，还是……

我还没来得及表示什么，就被飞机头以去医务室治伤为理由拖走了，我这才注意到额头已经出了血。隔离室的门慢慢在我眼前关闭，不知是不是错觉，我似乎听见了吉良先生压抑的呻吟。我忍不住开始猜想空条和吉良先生的关系，飞机头为什么会急匆匆的想把我支走……可恶，一旦想到这里我心里就窝火的要命，但是又没办法回去看看到底发生了什么，只能靠抠墙皮泄愤，飞机头在我耳边叨叨了半天愣是一句都没听进去。

空条带着飞机头走的时候，告诉我为了防止吉良先生再逃跑，财团已经批准使用了特制的项圈。只要离开隔离室特定的区域就会对病人注射麻醉药，而项圈里面只录入了医疗人员的指纹——也就是说只有像我这样可以进出隔离室的医生才能解锁。

空条又嘱咐了一些其他东西，我心不在焉地跟他打哈哈，嘴角控制不住的往上扬。这个项圈对我来说简直是如虎添翼，毕竟这次的目标看起来不是以我的体力能对付的了的类型——想到这里我摸了一下刚刚被打的隐隐作痛的伤口，这回我的人身安全不仅有了保障，而且也多了可以要挟对方的手段。虽然药物对病人大脑的控制水平一直很不错，但是这回我想换点刺激的玩法。呼呼，已经忍不住想看看吉良先生在我玩弄下屈辱到哭出来的表情了呢。

还有他跟空条之间我弄不清楚的关系——之后再慢慢纠正过来好了。我会让他成为只属于我一个人的。

我的大脑快要沸腾了，因为吉良先生入院时间不长，为了掩人耳目，我决定今天晚上行动。

来不及准备手电，我就着走廊里微弱的光亮悄悄摸进了隔离室。因为大门没装感应系统，我搬了把椅子卡出一小道门缝以便照明。

吉良先生平躺在床上，四肢没有束缚。下午来探病的空条走了以后我就喂他吃了药，按剂量算他应该会安安静静地一下子睡到明天早上吧？我心中窃喜，蹑手蹑脚摸到床边。他的呼吸平稳均匀，睡衣下面的胸膛小幅度的起伏着。睡衣稍微大了点，衬得他的身体有些单薄，大概是因为受伤和「治疗」的关系吧……回想起他之前奄奄一息的样子，我觉得下体已经隐隐发热。

颤抖的拇指和食指一粒粒把布料跟纽扣分开，其余手指则轻轻爱抚着衣服下面的皮肤。吉良先生的身体很柔软，苍白肌肤配合薄薄的肌肉，肤质细腻的根本不像中年人。尽管已经消散得差不多，医学生的眼力还是让我发现了他身上情欲的痕迹。啊啊，果然……被人抢先一步了。真是不爽。不过没关系，这具美好的肉体现在光裸地，乖巧地，就在我的嘴边了。

失去了衣服的保护，暴露在空气中的两颗乳头立刻挺立了起来。等待采撷的果实，不被别人揉就很难受吧？天知道这两颗东西有多吸引我！我盯着它们仔细观赏，又贴上去嗅了嗅——很干净，只有淡淡的消毒水味，大概是病服上的吧。我开始幻想，他会是胸部很敏感的类型吗？那他洗澡的时候会不会用手去搓自己的乳头呢？要是不小心被搓到自己起了反应岂不是很糟糕吗？这么想着，手指已经捏住了一边的乳头，我开始慢慢的左右搓拧它，用指甲掐它可怜的根部，看那里敏感细嫩的肌肤慢慢充血红肿，这样重复了几轮之后，我终于看到吉良先生的眉毛微微皱了起来。

这样的反应简直让我欣喜万分！我加快了速度，狠狠抓着他的胸粗暴地蹂躏起来。吉良先生的胸部大小刚好可以被我一只手握住，用力抓着的时候柔软的乳肉会从指缝间微微溢出来，硬邦邦的乳头摩擦着我的掌心，简直像是在邀请一样。我实在忍不住了，迫切希望赶紧将这块软肉吃进嘴里。放开了手里被揉到红肿的胸部，我把乳头与周围一大片肉都含进嘴里舔舐吮吸。吉良先生的皮肤几乎让我上瘾，仅仅是含了一小块在嘴里就能让舌头控制不住地想和它缠绵。假如吉良先生的乳头能产奶的话，估计已经被我全部吸干了吧？这么想着，我在乳头周围狠狠咬了一口，留下了一块带着血迹的牙印。

——这样的话，吉良先生的胸部就是我的东西了！

“呼嗯……”

“哈啊……？吉良先生，是被我的舌头伺候的很有感觉吗？”吉良先生突然的一声呻吟让我憋在喉咙里的羞耻话语脱口而出。我贴近他的耳边，沿着他的耳廓慢慢舔到耳垂，看到那里苍白纤薄的肌肤慢慢染上情欲的潮红。“哼啊……呼哧……怎么样？要忍不住高潮了吗？”

吉良先生的呼吸变得急促了，眼皮下面的眼珠不安的滚动着。还想反抗吗？我把他整个身体压在身下，一只手探进他的裤子去摸股缝间的小穴。我注意到了他脸上贴着的纱布，下面是空条那一拳留下来的伤吧。一把将它撕了下来，我贴近去看，伤处是一块耸起来的鼓包，显然是肿还没有消，青白一块与吉良先生精致漂亮的脸对比鲜明——这块变了形的皮肤又让我想起了下午发生的那件让我不爽的事情，我觉得我甚至能在它上面闻到那个海洋学家拳头上沾着的鱼腥味。

可恶！凭什么这么漂亮的人摆在我面前却被别人抢了先机！？

我含住那块有点硬的肿包卖力的吮吸，用舌头勾勒它的形状，牙齿咬着因为受伤而烫热的肌肤细细研磨，企图以此把吉良先生身上空条的气味掩盖掉。我不知道吸咬了那肿块有多久，直到嘴里都能尝得出一丝丝的血腥味我才停下，我擦擦嘴，微笑着看着自己的杰作——吉良先生的伤口上已经沾满了我黏糊糊的唾液，皮肉因为过重的动作浮出了血丝。当然被手指侵犯的小穴也没有让我失望，在我碰到了凸起的前列腺以后，蜜液就开始分泌，那里面早已经湿漉漉的了。

这里，肯定也被那个空条碰过不止一次吧？用手指也好，用鸡巴也好，做完甚至都不会做任何清理……我安抚一般的揉着他的穴口，感受到软肉敏感地缩紧。

这次我决定让空条在他身上留下的气味全部消失。

说起来，这是我第一次舔男人的小穴，我的鼻梁就贴在他的阴囊上，微咸的前列腺液的味道充满我的口腔。小穴里面温热湿滑，肉壁上尽是颤抖的褶皱，随着我舌头每一次的动作敏感地收缩。哈，果然被男人操惯了，没有东西就空虚到饥渴了吧！我索性抬高他的屁股，以便我可以舔到更深处。

“呼……呼……啊嗯……”

这里面，没准还存着那家伙的精液。必须，现在，立刻清理干净！吉良先生的身体里只能留我一个人的味道！

“哈啊，你个……混蛋……在，嗯……干什么！”

不知是药的剂量不够还是我做的太过了，我掀起眼皮才发现吉良先生不知道什么时候被醒了过来，正满脸绯红的瞪着我。

“嗯啊，放开……你个疯子……居然，对男人……”

“什么？难道你不是喜欢和男人做！你跟那个空条承太郎做的还少吗！”

他的反抗让我勃然大怒，不由分说把他的两腿掰开，解开拉链掏出我自己的阴茎顶了进去。我用一只手托住他的屁股操他，另一只手扣着他双手的手腕举过头顶。小穴已经被开发的很松软了，我顺顺畅畅地插进了深处，感受到内里的肉壁乖巧地迎上来，紧紧绞住了我的肉棒，随着抽插发出咕啾咕啾的水声。真是的，这不是已经淫乱到不行了吗！但是吉良先生似乎对我的动作无动于衷，嘴唇被他咬的发白，也没有从喉咙里泄出哪怕一丝声音。

“啊？还是我的鸡巴不够粗不够大，满足不了你这个小骚货？你现在是不是在想，要是空条承太郎在就好了呀？要是他在这的话，肯定能操的你前后两张嘴一起哗哗流水对不对？”我趴到他的侧面和他耳语，满意地看见他的脸颊因为羞愤而染上绯红，“不过我告诉你，空条能做到的事情我也做得到，我不仅能让你流水，还能让你变成只要看到我的鸡巴就会高潮的肉便器。”

我感觉到自己的阴茎被绞得更紧了，吉良先生修长的腿不自觉地绞在一起，高热的肉壁抽搐着分泌爱液，简直像是女人一样呢。虽然表面上装得对我提不起兴趣，吉良先生却已经被我干到高潮了！我瞬间觉得把握十足，虽然在气势上被压一头，但在做爱方面区区空条承太郎我还是可以战胜的。

“嗯，呜呜……嗯”

“对了，其实你早就动摇了吧，现在装的这么矜持给谁看啊，以为我不知道你私底下是个多淫乱的人吗，明明被我弄得很舒服吧……”

“嗯，嗯，啊……谁要，被你……嗯啊！”

哦哦，终于忍不住了呢。我满意地听着吉良先生因为和我做爱发出的呻吟声，好像是得到了莫大的奖励，更大力地动着腰。吉良先生呜咽起来，手指死死地绞在一起，不想见到我似地闭上了眼。这种拒绝的态度令我很不满，我狠狠地往吉良先生身体深处顶去，咬着他敏感的耳垂舔来舔去。吉良先生发出了破碎的呻吟声，小穴绞紧让我直接缴了械。不过没关系，看着他染上粉红的身体我很快又精神起来了。我不记得自己在吉良先生屁股里射了几次，那时候满脑子只想着把他的肚子里都灌满我的精液，让他变成我的精液肉便器。

事后，我一边庆幸着隔离室的隔音效果很好，一边草草地收拾了一下提上裤子。看了一眼床上被我干到昏迷的吉良先生，我从口袋里摸出了老师交给我治疗用的药物。老师嘱咐过我，这次调配的药浓度有点偏高，不知道副作用会不会很明显，因此不能一次性给病人注射。

管他呢。我拔掉了针管上面的盖帽。反正我的目的就是让他忘掉今天的事。

接下来的几周我都和吉良先生有过多次肉体接触，接吻，爱抚，换着体位地做爱。多亏了精神药物的帮助，吉良先生现在的状态十分接近我的理想型，虽然他有模糊的跟我相处的记忆，但是却想不起到底发生了什么，皱着眉头努力思索着，漂亮的黑色眼睛雾蒙蒙的。我觉得是时候让他对我彻底屈服了，找了个机会又摸进了隔离室。

虽然对我保留着戒备心理，但我还是顺利的和吉良先生纠缠到了一起。我把他日渐消瘦的身体按在我的大腿上，勃起的阴茎正好插进湿软的小穴，另一只手抚摸着他的阴茎，感受到它在我手里慢慢滚烫硬挺。

“……放开！”

吉良先生摆出一副嫌恶的样子，在我怀里无力地挣扎着，他似乎不喜欢被人用手碰到阴茎。

“吉良先生，都这么久了，您为什么还是一副讨厌我的态度？是我哪里做得让您不满意了吗？”

我在他耳边哈气，拿几乎是撒娇的语气调笑着他。空着的手隔着衣服揉弄他的胸部，看到他不知道是兴奋还是羞辱而微微发红的耳尖，我心里满满的成就感几乎要溢出来了。

“不要总想着逃跑的事情了，反正你也出不去。”我敲敲他脖子上的项圈，这东西只有我的指纹才能解锁，吉良先生露出了耻辱的神情。“在这里做我的肉便器不是很好吗，我哪次不是让你舒舒服服的呢？”

“我说……放，呜——”

我猛一顶他的敏感点，让他噤了声。比起骂我的话，我现在更想让吉良先生尽快承认我们两人的关系。经过这么长时间的调教，我迫切地希望我在他心中的地位已经胜过了空条承太郎。

“只要吉良先生说‘我是山下君专属的肉便器’，我就会帮您放开一下项圈哦。脖子一直被这个勒着很难受吧？”

“呼呼……说什，嗯……”

我开始对吉良先生上下其手，不断地刺激他的敏感部位。加上长期以来药物的刺激，只要他的心里有一丝动摇，我就赢了。已经是这样淫乱的身体了，稍微爱抚一下就会本能地摇着屁股求欢吧。我熟练地捏弄着他的乳头，那里几乎始终保持着红肿挺立的状态，连衣服都不能好好穿了呢。阴茎在我手里跳动着，像是有生命一样渴求释放，可怜兮兮的。腰上的动作也没有放松，每一下都准确地撞击着敏感点，惹得他的肉穴死死绞住了我。

快要去了吧，吉良先生？

我看到吉良先生享受一样地闭上了眼睛，嫩红舌头在微张的嘴唇里打颤。

“来，说啊……”

“我，啊嗯……我是……山下君的，嗯……肉便器……”

吉良先生终于向我屈服了！我难以压抑内心对胜利的喜悦，狠狠一顶达到了生理和心理的双重高潮。怀里的吉良先生像幼猫一样缩成了一团，于是我安慰一般的拍着他的头，舔掉了他眼角生理性的泪水。

似乎是我太过得意忘形了，自从上次做爱以后，我一直没有给吉良先生吃药，因为那时的我还天真地以为吉良先生已经完全顺从于我了。

当我意识到这一点的时候，我的两只脚都已经踏进隔离室了。

今天的吉良先生对我格外亲热，甚至主动索吻。我当然不会拒绝，被他的舌头勾引着发出色情的水声。就在我被吻的几乎缺氧，在内心暗自称赞吉良先生吻技的时候，亲热的氛围被剧烈的疼痛打断了——

“唔？！好疼！！”

——我的左腿突然爆裂开来，就好像有人在我的腿里面埋了一颗炸弹，血肉和骨头被炸得飞溅了一地。

失去平衡的我立刻摔倒在地，恐惧和疼痛电流般刺激着我的大脑。居高临下的吉良先生的眼神冰冷，让我脊背发凉本能地颤抖起来。这时我才想起老师说过的话——吉良先生是杀人犯。再联想起我被吉良先生袭击的那天，普通人根本做不到仅靠一己之力就从拘束服里挣脱，徒手拆下金属的椅子腿……这样一想的话，吉良先生甚至可能根本不是普通的病人！

“呃啊啊啊啊啊——我的脚啊！！！！救……救命，救命啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

我撕心裂肺地呼喊着，拖着受伤的腿疯了一样地爬向房间的出口。开关的位置那么高，我拼命用指甲抓挠墙壁。就差一点点，我的指尖终于碰到了开关，开门的电子提示音现在在我听来就好像天籁一般。但是开门的速度还是太慢，快呀，快点啊，要是再不快点的话——

吉良先生不紧不慢的脚步声在我身后停了下来。

“别杀我，吉良先生，求求你……我知道错了，以后我一定不会再对你做，做出这样的事。我会，我会当做什么都没发生，再也不会来找你的麻烦了！看在——”

“不行。”吉良先生打断了我语无伦次的求饶，他的语气听起来十分平静，一副事不关己的样子，似乎完全没有生气。他一脚踩在我受伤的脚腕上，粗糙的鞋底在断面处来回碾压，力气大的出奇，我的断腿就好像皮球一样被他踩着在地面摩擦，血肉四溅被研磨成恶心的一摊。我第一次听到他这样轻柔地和我说话，可惜吐出的语句却比什么都残忍。

“不行不行不行不行，这可不行啊，山下君。”

“好疼啊啊啊啊啊——”

“我吉良吉影，这辈子最讨厌的就是在别人面前出丑。虽然你现在在我面前大放厥词，但是谁又能保证你说的这些话有几分是出自真心呢？你都知道我这么多事了，我可得确保你能乖乖闭嘴才行，山下君。”

这时，我身后的大门已经打开到能容我伸出脑袋的程度了，我不知道哪里来的力气猛地往前一窜，成功地把头和脖子送出了门外。

“救命！！！快来人啊！！救救我！！！”

然而我失望地察觉到，这偏僻的小隔离间的隔音效果竟然该死的好，根本不会有人听到我的呼救声。更让我绝望的是，在我拼命呼救的这段时间里，隔离室的门已经过了开启的那几秒钟，开始关闭了。

隔离室的门没有感应系统，而我的脑袋还留在外面，如果不赶快退回来，我的脑袋就会被门挤碎。

“不要！！吉良先生！求求你别杀我！！！”

我用手死死抵着向我逼近的大门，求生的本能让我再次和吉良先生求饶，虽然我也知道这样做只是徒劳。

“你的手可不能压坏，我还得指着用它帮我打开脖子上这玩意。”

吉良先生面无表情地蹲下，我腿上的压力似乎又生生增加了不少。我绝望地颤抖哭叫着，眼睁睁看着我扒着门边的手指被吉良先生一根一根的掰开。门缝夹着我的脖子，带来剧痛和缺氧的窒息感，我感到大脑充血，口水不自主地淌下来。吉良先生的力气很大，掰开手指的动作却特别轻柔，就好像舞会上拉着贵妇跳舞的绅士……

咔嚓——

我再也看不到吉良先生下一步的动作了。

拆掉项圈，吉良吉影脱掉了死人身上的白大褂，这衣服他等会出医院的大门时有用。

“啪嗒”一声，一张小巧的钥匙卡掉在了他脚边，这张卡片被他捡了起来，下一秒，它就被炸成了飞灰。

这样的话，医院找到这具尸体的时候它可能已经发臭了吧。他把尸体露在外面双眼爆出的脑袋一脚踹进了屋子里，隔离室的大门缓缓关闭了。和这个下贱家伙很相称的结局呢。

好脏……

他微微皱起眉，把自己刚刚握着尸体的那只手在衣襟上使劲蹭了蹭。看来得想办法消个毒才行，虽然现在还不是时候。


End file.
